


Someone Who Understands

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chronic Pain, Physical Disability, Physical hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Rodimus deals with spark problems with Thunderclash's help.





	Someone Who Understands

Rodimus didn’t like talking about his spark.

There was a lot about him that he didn’t like talking about, and that was fairly high on the list, just underneath Nyon. And his wish to keep it private proved to be difficult, as it was one of the things he needed to talk about on a semi-regular basis. He didn’t like to dwell occasional twinges of pain that could flare to full on spasms where his plating pulled so close and tense that it threatened to snap under its own power. And he certainly didn’t like to think about the events that had led up to it.

Thunderclash, at the very least, understood at the barest level. He would flit from the various members of the crew with chronic spark pain (when the issue wasn’t enough to get Velocity involved, at any rate), offering support and a few tips for management wherever it was needed. Rodimus could have considered it lucky that he had so much of Thunderclash just to himself on that front. Though he was always loathe to admit it.

There was never a question raised as to how the injury was acquired. Considering how many of the bots on the Lost Lights kept their hand close to their chest, that was no surprise. Thunderclash just took it upon himself to be there for him, a steady hand on his back during moments when his systems kicked up to defend against an imagined enemy attacking the spark.

“How do you handle it,” Rodimus mumbled softly one night, when the day had been uneventful and his spark still decided to ache in soft, burning pulses. He curled against Thunderclash’s side, face pressed against his chest in a show of vulnerability. Thunderclash kept an arm around his shoulders, trailing a hand along his spine with a light, comforting touch. “And don’t get coy with me and ask what I mean,” Rodimus said, imagining Thunderclash’s playful laugh and smile that would have come with the question. “I’m talking about your spark.”

Thunderclash’s engine rumbled with a soft, gentle purr. It rattled with millions of years worth of war and injury that nearly killed him. Rodimus leaned into it, despite himself. “I take it as it comes,” he said carefully and thoughtfully. “And I handle what I can. With Lotty’s help.” There was something pointed about it; none of the Lost Lighters were particularly good about dealing with traumatic injuries.

Rodimus whined, in a poor imitation of his usual bravado. “Great.”

Thunderclash’s purr grew louder, and he drew Rodimus closer, careful not to jostle him or move him in a way that would aggravate already tense systems. Rodimus in turn curled up tighter in on himself forcing plating to shift and bristle in an attempt to alleviate some built up pressure.

“Do you want me to get Velocity?” Thunderclash asked, moving his hand away for just a second, as if touch would hurt more than help.

There was a pause, and Rodimus said, “Let’s give it a few minutes to see if it clears up." 

There was a moment of hesitation on Thunderclash’s part, as if he thought that Rodimus’ judgement wasn’t exactly sound - and it likely wasn’t - but he placed his hand back down in respect for Rodimus’ wishes. "A few minutes, then.” And with that he leaned down to place a light kiss on the top of Rodimus’ head.

**Author's Note:**

> claps hands rodimus was shot through the spark and killed, space magic or not there's gonna be some lingering issues thank you
> 
> ko-fi commission
> 
> timelessmulder on tumblr


End file.
